From Gold Nova 2 to Boyfriend
by roflcoptas
Summary: This is about members of CS:GO team raging at each other but soon finding peace and love. This story depicts the tales of the raging Brian and the pitiful Richard falling in love with each other, with some inclusion of 1 other couple.
1. Chapter 1

From Gold Nova to Boyfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**This is meant for a couple of people I know.**

**First fanfiction for funzies. Mind the errors.**

"DEFUSE THE BOMB!" Brian exclaimed.

"FUCK I DIDN'T BUY A KIT!" Richard cried.

'Terrorists win' the game resounded.

-_In the competitive lobby and skype call_-

"OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY A KIT ON THE LAST ROUND, YOU HAD $2000 LEFT OVER!"

"LOOK I FORGOT, I promise I'll remember next time" Richard pleaded.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND YET YOU NEVER DO!" Brian complained.

An argument after a lost as per usual occurs in the skype chat. The victim of Brian's brutal verbal assault as per usual is Richard who failed to clutch this time. Richard although a college student is a gold nova 2 and acts subservient to the master guardian 12th grader Brian, whom is as usual on the receiving side of criticism. This argument continues, but suddenly a new enemy has appeared! A wild Steve has appeared. His stats are gold nova 2 but also in the same grade as Brian. Steve attempts to back up Richard and attempts to change the topic.

"Hey chill, let's just hope Berserk wins against NIP for the 200+ value"

"I didn't bet on berserk, I didn't make it in time because of the lounge's 5 minute rule" says Jonathan the 4th member of the team who has the same stats as Steve.

"They better win I'm having a shit day" says the moping Brian.

With the successful topic change to the recent match to bet on csgolounge. The mood still remains heated somewhat, but to a cooler degree than before. This unfortunately does not stay long as the mood spikes up in the match where Berserk looks 16-0 in a 4v5 situation.

"FUCK THESE GUYS ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS RICHITS ABILITY TO SHOOT A PERSON!" Brian exclaims using Richard's nickname.

"I'll shoot you in various places if you catch my drift" said in a deeper and more sensual tone by Richard.

"S-shut up" Brian says softly with a blush all over his face after understanding the sexual innuendo just made.

Steve and Jonathan chuckle and tease Brian with private steam messages about his clear crush on richit despite treating him so poorly.

With the night ending everyone eventually logs off ending the day on a horrible note as per usual on their winter break.

-_In skype call (containing Steve, Jonathan, and Brian) on another horrible day_-

"Why did you kick Richit out of the call?" Steve wonders.

"I CAN'T STAND HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE COULDN'T KILL HIM HE HAD 2 HP!" complained Brian.

Steve and Jonathan knowing who he is talking about, tease the tsundere for his complaints about his crush and truly wonder if he is sadist.

"If you hate him so much you should just ignore him and don't play with him" mockingly said by Jonathan who proceeds to tease him.

"FINE HE CAN GO PLAY AND TALK TO HIMSELF! FUCK THIS I'M NOT TALKING TO HIM" childishly replied by Brian

-Day after _during the match_-

"So why is there 2 skype calls?" question Jonathan.

"Because I'm not talking with Richit and Steve is with him in the regular call since they don't know about this one" explained Brian.

"Oh fuck I just realized I have class with him this semester for calculus" Brian realized.

"Why won't you talk with him so I can join the other call with Steve in it" logically pointed out by Jonathan.

"No I'll just keep shunning him during break and in class I'll sit away from him until he stops being stupid."

"Fine. You go do that but we aren't going to win like this" Jonathan points out again.

-_In the other call with Steve and Richard after repeated shunning_-

"Oh my god Brian won't talk to me even when we're in game" complained Richard.

"Jonathan says he can't join call because it will lag him to much since all of his relatives came and are using his wifi for a few days and Brian says his mic broke" noted Steve.

"It's obvious that Brian is avoiding me, he doesn't even say anything to me in the skype conversation or on steam and now it is all awkward between us"

"I know right, I just want to talk to Jonathan but now it's just us in call."

"So it's the same thing for you, it's all awkward for you right?" questioned Richard.

"Y-yea, but well you see it's different because I-I think I kinda like Jonathan" Steve said with a tomato face and lowering his voice every word he said.

"REALLY?!" Yelled the surprised Richard.

"Y-yeah" stuttering his message across, Steve changes the topic.

"So you going to have class with Brian? You can repair your friendship in class".

"I hope so I just want the good fun times we have not this awkward silence".

"Hope you get lucky and sit next to him. That way you can fix it and we can play with Jon and him with communication" hinting that Steve already knows that the other two are lying.

The rest of winter break followed this format and the distance between not only Brian and Richard but also Steve and Jonathan were increasing.

-_City College ' Rm 141_-

Brian as per usual is late to class and begins to run to class cursing his idea of fapping to his beloved Richard photo on his phone due to his loneliness. As expected Brian is last to come to class and with only one seat left to take. As expected of a class where you can take in high school or college it is crowded and loud. Unfortunately or fortunately his seat which is in the corner happens to be right next to his beloved Richit.

As Brian sits down to listen to the teacher, Richard notices Brian and begins to sweat buckets and debating on what he should do in his mind.

'If I talk to him it will be awkward small chat. If I just do nothing it will get worse. FUCK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!' Richard panicked clutching his head and rubbing it out of frustration.

'FUCK IT YOLO, after class I'll just be as forward as possible and tell him that I want to repair our friendship and be friends again.' Richard rages without noticing Brian sneaking glances at him with a blush covering his face.

Class ended uneventfully other than the sneaking glances of one another. The difference being one held a blush and the other did not.

'Class that day was the most unproductive for some odd reason' the teacher thought.

"Class dismissed" the teacher signaled the end of class out of frustration due to a certain few distracted students.

"Hey you two lovebirds in the corner over there class is over get going" the teacher claimed.

Snapping back to reality the two notice the class is empty except for the teacher and realize class is over. The two blush out of embarrassment for being distracted as well as being called lovers.

Brian proceeds out of class and into an empty hallway toward his parked car, where Richard followed as expected. What wasn't expected was what Richard did next. Richard pushed Brian against the wall placing his hand over his shocked by this action, let's his imagination run wild with sexual fantasies causing him to blush. What causes him to snap back to reality is when Richard opens his mouth.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME ANYMORE! I GET IT I SCREW UP AND SUCK BUT CAN'T WE AT LEAST GET ALONG NICELY AND BE FRIENDS?! I WANT TO BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN! OK?!" Richard yells with his head down and eyes closed.

"W-Well sorry I just… I kinda y- y'know want to be more than friends…." Brian says with his face turned away. Averting his eyes from Richards surprised face who looked up to see if it was truly Brian or not, he continues.

"N-not like y- y'know best friends but l-like boyfriend or in a r-romantic way" Brian shyly says creating the new brightest shade of red on his face.

"In other words?..." Richard who was always slow on the uptake now gets the hint and presses further.

"GOSH IT MEANS I LOVE YOU!" Brian faces Richard and blurts out with his eyes closed on the verge of tears

Silence overtakes the atmosphere and Brian burns with curiosity on how Richard feels.

"JEEZ DO YOU LOVE ME OR N- !" Brian is silenced and interrupted by Richard who leans his head down and presses his lips against Brian's.

"mm!" Brian surprised by the sudden kiss allows Richard's tongue to take residence in his mouth and begins to moan.

After a few seconds the both pause and leans back to catch some breath.

"Yes, I do love you" claiming proudly by Richit.

"O-oh thats good I guess" shyly said by the tsundere Brian.

"C-could we um y- y'know k-k-k-kiss again?" Brian stutters surge with sexual desire.

"Of course we can" Richit leans in once more and takes the domineering side of the pair. Seizing the initiative Richit attempts to moan and places his hands on Brian's cheek and the back of his head.

"mm" Brian moans slowly get louder and suddenly stops when Richit leans back and pulls his hand.

"Let's go back to my dorm, Steve is unlikely back at the dorms yet since he said he had to do something" Richit invites Brian to his dorm.

"Y-yeah" Brian understanding what they plan on doing back at the dorm blushes even further.

-Richard's dorm room-

Richard pushes Brian down on the bed and begins to straddle him and kiss him. Brian's moans starts off quiet but soon rises as Richard caresses Brian's thigh.

"Please be gentle with me" Brian pleads.

"I'll be as rough as I want to be, NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A MIND CRUSH! (said in Yugi's voice) and BEHOLD MY HYPER AWP!" Richard commands.

Richard proceeds to unzips his pants showing his Boku no Pico boxers and takes them off as well. Resuming the kiss they were both dying for, Brian PREPARES THY ANUS for the rush to his B bombsite from Richard and his massive awp. Unfortunately gamers they are, they run out of stamina and must gasp for air before and Richard pause for breath and right before Brian could beg for Richards long hard awp inside of him they hear a yell.

"OOOOOOO STEVE! YES! RIGHT THERE! HALLELUJAH! WOOOO! C'MON JAB YOUR AWP IN ME! AAAAAAA! YES!"

"YES! WOO! MIND CRUSH!

Disturbed by the voice next door with the familiar voice of Jonathan, Brian and Richard blush hard out of embarrassment and wonder if they were to have sex like Steve and Jonathan next door they would be this loud. Awkward silence ensues. Out of the awkward silence Richard desperately speaks up to reset the mood as the previous sexual one was stolen by the pair of Steve and Jonathan next door.

"Good heavens! Would you look at the time. So do you want to play some ranked and get promoted?"

Brian leans in for a kiss and in a lovestruck tone says "Silly, you just got promoted with that play. You were promoted to the status of my beloved Boyfriend".

END

**NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WRITE GAY PORNOGRAPHY.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-In skype call-_

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

"SHIA LABEOUF!"

"HE'S BRANDISHING HIS KNIFE!"

"SHIA LABEOUF!"

"HE'S LURKING IN THE SHADOWS!"

"HOLLYWOOD SUPERSTAR SHIA LABEOUF!"

-pew pew pew the terrorists falls down-

"DEFUSE THE BOMB!" Brian yelled.

"FUCK I FORGOT TO BUY A DEFUSE KIT AGAIN!" Richard panicked.

'Terrorists win' the game resounded.

"So you guys want to play another?" Brian asked.

"Wait you aren't mad at Richit for not buying a kit?" Jonathan questioned.

"Um n-no he and I made up on the first day of class" Brian shyly asked.

"More like made out" proudly claimed by Richard.

"U-um y-yea k-kinda" Brian shyly said activating tsundere mode.

"Wow Brian is such a tsundere, just say you love him" reasoned Jonathan.

"NO I HATE HIM!" blushed Brian.

"AAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL ALWAYSSSSSSSS LOOOVE YOOOOOU!" Richard sings.

"S-s-shut up b-b-baka it's n-not l-like i l-love you or anything" Brian blushes madly after receiving the love-filled message.

"Here, I'll go first then you Brian. Steve I l-love you. There now your turn" Jonathan attempts to masks his shyness while saying so.

"I l-l-love you t-too Jonathan" Steve also replies shyly.

"I guess I y'know kinda like you, baka" Brian lowers his voice while blushing madly.

"Hey Jonathan can I have your knife named ebolaids?" Richard changes the topic with a question.

"Sure but it'll cost you to have a threesome with me and Steve" Jonathan teases Richard.

"NOOOO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Brian intervenes.

"Wow someone is overprotective of his honeybun, it was just a joke, haha" Jonathan laughs.

"He's not my h-h-honeybun, h-h-he's my b-b-boyfriend and I l-love him a lot" Brian confesses.

"So you guys already had sex?" questions Richard.

Silence overtakes the atmosphere.

"Y-yea" Steve and Jonathan both reply shyly at the same time.

"What is it like?" Richard's curiosity overtakes him.

"It's really g-good" Jonathan averts his eyes from the screen.

"You should try it Richit it's really exciting" Steve recommends.

"YOU BET WE WILL HAVE SEX!" Richard states as if it were a fact.

"H-honey you're such a p-pervert" Brian says with an overheated brain.

"PREPARE THY ANUS FOR MY SHOCKING ZEUS!" Richard boasts in a deep voice.

"O-okay"

"Who's the pervert now? Brian" Jonathan points out.

"S-shut up" Brian covers his face out of embarrassment.

A new format for their school days starts out with a funny skype call such as this.

-During calculus class-

Brian and Richard stopped sneaking glances at each other but now just stare at each other dreaming up sexual fantasies and blushing at their own perverseness. Both of them snapping back to reality when the teacher starts talking.

"5 minutes to finish the test" booms through the silent classroom.

Everyone begins rushing through their test Richard and Brian are especially rushing through their test.

"Time's up now pass your test to the person to your left for them to correct, and if you're on the left edge pass it to the person on the other side" commanded the teacher.

This command assisted Richard because Brian would give him an easy A, but Brian on the other hand had to pass it up to a person named Ariel. Ariel was a horrible person who always manages to get 0 questions correct in an entire 100 question multiple choice test. He was also jealous of others and particularly hated the new couple.

"Number 44 is A" the teacher read the answers. Brian looks over to Ariel scribbling a lot and always whenever the teacher said a number.

Brian realizes his grade is all but over for this class.

"Pass up the tests after their corrected so I can look at them"

"Brian can I see you after class?"

"Yea" Brian gave a tired response

"You're not going to pass the class with this test score" the teacher telling Brian the grim news.

"Is there anyway I can boost my grade?" Brian pleaded.

"Well, if you play CS:GO if you can get me a knife I'll boost your grade" the teacher whispered.

Thinking for a moment, Brian remembered the conversation a while ago in skype. With the light bulb lit up above his head Brian responded.

"I think I can get you the knife just give me 2 days to give it to you"

Brian called up Jonathan and asked if he could see him at Steve's dorm. Brian prepared himself in many ways such as a toothbrush and another set of clothes as he will be hopefully staying the night with them. Afterwards he called Richard up to tell him that he won't be coming and is busy for their usual makeout session in his room. Luckily Richard says he was tired so he said he would be sleeping early.

-_9:30 P.M. Steve's Dorm-_

_Knock Knock_

Brian is there in front of the door and holding a fairly large sized bag. Jonathan still opens the door and lets Brian in still not understanding why he is here in the first place. Brian breaks the silence with his idiotic comment.

"So… I guess you were going to have sex."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Steve wonders.

"Well someone's awp is being scoped if you catch my drift" Brian flirts.

"Oh let me go to the bathroom for a sec than" Jonathan walks to the bathroom with his hand in his pants.

"Oh, I meant Steve's awp but your shortsword won't grow into a greatsword anytime soon."

"It's already a greatsword" Jonathan blushes.

"Oh" Brian says blankly.

"So why are you here?" Steve questions.

"Remember what you said in skype about your ebolaids knife?" Brian asks.

"Yea towards Richit. I wonder if he would actually do it even if it is a joke?" Jonathan wonders.

"Would you mind if I could grab that ebolaids knife, I'll do the same thing if you want." Brian blushes while asking.

Steve and Jonathan look at each other and Jonathan steps toward the bed Steve and Brian were sitting on.

"So that means in the bag is…?" Jonathan questions.

"You could say its the dualies for the flank on B and A site on de_Brian" Brian shyly chuckles.

Jonathan and Steve look at each other and smile.  
>"Deal, you'll be staying the night right?" Steve smiles.<p>

"Yea, I brought a toothbrush. Don't tell Richard by the way I haven't done it with him yet." Brian shyly looks away with a tomato blush on his face.

"Which bombsite do you prefer entry fragger?" Steve chuckles at Brian's shyness.

"I-I um y'know would prefer A site but I guess I can have you rush my B site" Brian secretly smiles as he has no preference.

"Alright then lets get to it" Jonathan starts off gung ho.

"Wait, I need the knife now for certain purposes." Brian asserts.

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "FIIIIINE"

"Arrrrgh matey there is bootey right in front of me" Steve jests.

"Theres a snake in my boot...y" Brian moans while saying so.

Jonathan finishes sending the trading offer and looks back to see Steve finally entry fragging started to rush in with his nova.

"HEEEEY STEVE THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jonathan quickly undresses and opens the bag.

"Oh… wow you really came prepared" Jonathan realizes as he sees almost 50 condoms burying his toothbrush in the bag.

"But the next time you're coming I'll be expecting it, if you catch my drift." Steve continues the conversation while holding Brian in place as he sits on his lap although with rips in the B site of Brian's pants and a rip in Steve's pants. Although both were cut apart through the sheer evolution of his nova into an awp. This night will be a long one just like the awp inside Brian currently.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
